


Thumbs Up

by TokoKoko



Series: vent series - toko [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Image, Dancer Original Female Character(s), Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Gen, High School, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Indulgent, self starvation, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokoKoko/pseuds/TokoKoko
Summary: She was usually given a thumbs up off stage, she had gotten so used to it that it pained her to not see another.





	Thumbs Up

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 5am, I'm thinking about a few weeks ago, drinking sweet ass coffee and watching the worst season of teen wolf (season 5 if you're wondering) asking myself why I do this shit.
> 
>  
> 
> ///////RANT AHEAD CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR TEEN WOLF SEASON 5////////
> 
>  
> 
> and also really wanting to rant about teen wolf because after like episode seven when hayden and liam started that bullshit love stuff after Hayden openly admitted to hating him, how scott can go from making relatively good choices to completely ignoring stiles being sort of cautious about theo coming from no where to wanting to join his pack, after the twins wouldn't he be wary of other trying to join the pack?? like??? scott???? and theo wasn't that subtle, like he shows that he working with the dread doctors in the first few episodes and the fucking donovan thing was a huge ass mess. i was soooooooo close to quitting the series because stiles wouldn't act like that??????? these are the last few seasons?? why are you trying to change his personality because of a stupid mishap??? miss me with that weak ass logic. also!!! corey?? what the hell happened with all that shit?? they tried to make it seem like he's the only pure of the chimeras then completely u turn on that like okay I get that? but whats the point of changing that pure look because he was reborn. like they tried to pull an full on erica with him but failed so hard. and what the fresh flying f u c k happened with both sets of Theo's parents?? especially his biological? stiles started that track and just skkrt-ed off the fucking road with that shit. and basically stiles doesn't deserve this shit even though his absence was the thing that helped dylan o'brian film for maze runner during all this crap.

"break out, guys! thirty minutes then back on stage!" was yelled to the dancers, relieved sighs and heavy breaths were the only answer given to the teacher. 

\--

the brunette stared at their food picking softly at it, they peered around at the other dancers who were happily enjoying their own mixes of lunch, laughing and smiling at jokes or funny faces thrown at them.

a questionably curious look was thrown at them by their girlfriend, the blonde watched as the brunette slid their food around the plate. "something wrong? is you're stomach okay? should i go te- hey? kaitlen? where are you-?"

"'m fine... 'm jus'.. g-gonn..aaa.." a loud sickening thud on the hard floor as the brunette falls on the ground, their food sent flying. 

"KAITLEN!!"

* * *

 

faint beeping and buzzing filled their head as they were awakening. groaning at their sore bones. "wh're 'm i?" was the croaked respond.

"k-kaitlen? oh god.. you're awake.." 

"course i 'm. d'you think i 'm?"

"i thought you had this under control, idiot.." 

"'lready told.. dun think i d'serve it.. 'm trying.."

a short, quiet sigh.

"go back to sleep, babe.."

"mm'kay.."

**Author's Note:**

> today's lesson is!! don't be like me during dance class, kids!! and don't try watch teen wolf when you're high on coffee!!! it never ends good!!


End file.
